The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to one used for a cable, a plastic pipe or the like.
To have a desired length, a cable, e.g. a Cu-Al-cable or a plastic pipe, e.g. a PVC pipe needs to be cut by a cutter which has a larger cutting ability and has the knife-edges thereof made of a harder material and heat-treated since it needs to cut through a relatively hard encapsulating layer or pipe wall (and the metal core wires). Cutters for such use obtainable presently in the market invariably assume the form of a pair of scissors having two scissoring blades intermediately pivotally connected together to cut a work piece contained therebetween when handle portions of the blades are force-applied. Since the work piece is freely contained therebetween, the work piece tends to escape from the scissoring mouth of the scissors when the blade handles are force-applied. In addition, a palm can only apply a relatively limited force to the blade handles which cannot always be easily operated to have and accurate cut.